


And there I shut her wild, wild eyes With kisses four

by VictorianLesbian



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Holby City, Janet King (TV), Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Pregnant Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianLesbian/pseuds/VictorianLesbian
Summary: A place where I can gather all the fanfictions I've written for the Italian p0rn fest #11Attention: All the stories have been written in italian because it'a precise rule of th competition. You can translate this on googleEnjoy!!21/01 Chapter 10 Hecate/Pippa,  Chapter 11 Amilyn Holdo/Larma D'Acy and Chapter 12 Serena/Bernie Added





	1. Hecate Hardbroom/Phyllis Pentangle 1

**Author's Note:**

> THE WORST WITCH - Hecate Hardbroom/Phyllis Pentangle, era una notte buia e tempestosa (It was a dark and stormy night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> attention warning: underage  
> If you don't like this don't read this

«Era una notte buia e tempestosa...»  
«Smettila Hiccup!» Intima Pippa nascondendosi sotto il lenzuolo del letto della sua migliore amica.  
«Oh Pipsqueak, non avrai paura di una storia sulle streghe?» La prende in giro Hecate prima che il rombo di un tuono s’infranga nel silenzio della notte facendo tremare persino il letto nel quale giacciono le due ragazze. Pippa grida e si aggrappa a Hecate che la tiene strettamente tra le sue braccia per consolare la sua amica.  
È strano, pensa la mora, come siano sedicenni ma Pippa si comporti ancora come una bambina durante i temporali sgattaiolando nella sua stanza di nascosto insieme al suo familio. E ora sono in quattro a dormire nel piccolo letto di Hecate.  
Quanto è estraneo tutto questo all’idea che si era sempre fatta Hecate sulla sua vita. L’aveva immaginata solitaria e vuota, invece Phyllis Pentangle era piombata nella sua vita in modo irruento e inaspettato, non aveva accettato un No come risposta quando lei le aveva detto che desiderava fare amicizia.  
Hecate sorride al ricordo di quel giorno, i lunghi capelli biondi della sua amica, il sorriso gentile e calmo, aveva ceduto come sotto l’effetto di una magia potente e terribile ma della quale non si pente nemmeno un giorno della sua vita. La terrorizza, certo, essere così vicino ad una persona che potrebbe ferirla e lasciarla sola da un momento all’altro, ma ama Pippa molto più di come dovrebbe fare una semplice amica. Si sente in perenne pensiero che la sua Pipsqueak possa scoprire i suoi sentimenti, così mente ogni giorno fingendo che la loro amicizia sia tutto quello che desidera da lei. Pippa si muove ed, Hecate, si rende conto che la sua amica si deve essere addormentata tra le sue braccia. La vicinanza forzata dalla situazione, il calore delle coperte e il buio della notte la rendono inquieta, può quasi sentire lo sguardo del suo felino su di sé.  
«Non succederà.» Vorrebbe dire al suo gatto nero che più di una volta era stato il suo unico confidente notturno.  
La ragazza bionda mormora il nome di Hecate nel sonno e la mora si immobilizza terrorizzata che Pippa possa anche solo averle letto nella mente i pensieri impuri sul loro rapporto d’amicizia. Pippa geme una, due volte sommessamente e, al suono, Hecate si agita, si sente calda e il suono le giunge direttamente tra le sue gambe facendole volare i pipistrelli nello stomaco. La sensazione non è nuova ma, di solito, accade quando è sola nel suo letto, ma oggi la ragazza che le provoca quello speciale stato d’animo è nel suo letto pressata contro di lei. Il fiato caldo nel collo di Hecate, il ginocchio di lei tra le sue cosce, il palmo della mano contro il suo seno. È tutto troppo ed Hecate non riesce a resistere un secondo di più, infila la sua mano nelle sue mutandine già umide del suo piacere. Si tocca mordendosi le labbra per non urlare al contatto, mormora un incantesimo di protezione che non svegli Pippa dal suo sonno e inizia a sfregare il polpastrello sulla sua stessa clitoride. L’ha fatto molte volte sognando che al suo posto ci sia la sua amica a darle piacere a domandarle se le piace, se sta facendo bene. Hecate sposta le sue attenzioni dove è più bagnata facendo scivolare facilmente due dita dentro di sé, imposta un ritmo veloce mentre il ginocchio di Pippa si sposta un po’ più in alto tra le cosce di Hecate che trattiene il respiro per non urlare di piacere a quel contatto inaspettato che la fa bruciare dentro.  
«Pipsqueak... Pipsqueak… » Geme e strofina la sua intimità, attraverso i vestiti, sul ginocchio della sua amica mentre le sue dita pompano dentro e fuori da lei. Sente le dita gocciolanti del suo piacere e le mutandine inzuppate prima di venire con l’inizio del nome dell’altra ragazza strozzato in gola. La testa le gira per la forza dell’orgasmo mentre l’imbarazzo cala su Hecate che si rende conto che avrebbe potuto svegliare Pippa e mettere in pericolo la loro amicizia. Sente le sue mutandine imbarazzantemente bagnate dentro al suo pigiama e i suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime per la vergogna e l’imbarazzo che prova, mentre il temporale fuori dalla finestra si allontana, dentro di lei infuria la tempesta dei suoi sentimenti.


	2. Bernie Wolfe/Serena Campbell/Kate Stewart Lethbridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOCTOR WHO/HOLBY CITY - Bernie Wolfe/Serena Campbell/Kate Stewart Lethbridge, “The other night while we were making love, you said that having two of me would be hot, so I called my cousin”

Serena arriva a casa sapendo bene che Bernie la sta aspettando. Chiude la porta alle sue spalle, appende il cappotto e allinea le scarpe all’entrata accorgendosi immediatamente di un paio di troppo. Non h amai visto quelle scarpe, ma può benissimo trattarsi di qualcosa di Bernie che non ha ancora visto. La loro convivenza è relativamente nuova e forse la sua compagna ha più cose di quel che pensava. Il silenzio della casa è stranamente dissonante. Quando Bernie ha una giornata libera, solitamente, prepara la loro cena mentre lo stereo in sottofondo riempie l’aria di note. Ma questa sera no. Nessuna luce in cucina, nessuna radio e nessun rumore. Si affaccia alle scale e nota subito la luce proveniente dal piano di sopra. Sorride sorniona, e si arrampica senza un secondo pensiero su per i gradini. La porta della sua stanza è socchiusa e un fascio di luce proviene da lì. Non appena entra due mani forti l’afferrano per le spalle e una zazzera di capelli disordinati si appoggiano alla sua guancia seguita da un languido bacio sul suo collo.  
«Mi sei mancata.» La voce di Bernie è calda e roca, piena di desiderio mentre le dita della bionda iniziando a disfare i bottoni della sua camicetta freneticamente per arrivare presto ad afferrarle un seno ancora ricoperto di pizzo color Borgogna. Serena geme e si rigira nell’abbraccio per guardare finalmente la sua donna negli occhi ma, quando lo fa, c’è qualcosa che non torna. I capelli di Bernie sono stranamente domati e lo sguardo nei suoi occhi è sì caldo e bruciante, ma anche fiducioso e sprezzante.  
«Bernie?» Domanda perché sa che quella che la sta toccando non è la donna che ama ma, prima ancora di udire una risposta, sente un altro paio di mani accarezzarla da dietro.  
«Sì, mia cara?» Domanda la donna dietro di lei e, subito, Serena sente il tono giusto nella voce.  
«L’altra notte mente facevamo l’amore hai detto che avere due di me sarebbe stato caldo per cui ho chiamato mia cugina.» Le spiega la voce alle sue spalle e Serena non può attendere un secondo in più per voltarsi verso la Wolfe giusta per un bacio che è subito umido e sfrenato. Le lingue si incontrano e le mani di Serena volano immediatamente tra i capelli di Bernie lasciando a Kate l’accesso per tornare a toccare i seni di Serena attraverso la biancheria. La bruna geme nella bocca della sua compagna e, Serena, si accorge per la prima volta, si essere l’unica ancora vestita tra le tre. Le due donne che la circondano sono già nude per lei. Rompe il bacio famelico con Bernie che ne approfitta per porgerle un bicchiere di vino.   
«Non temere, mia cara, ti stavamo aspettando.» Kate chiarisce anticipando i dubbi sulla loro nudità mentre fa scorrere il gradito liquido nella sua gola arsa allo spettacolo di avere due Bernie nude e stupende, nella sua camera da letto, solo per lei.  
«Quest’anno il Natale è arrivato prima e nessuno mi ha avvisato?» Domanda Serena provocando un sorriso malizioso nelle altre due donne. Bernie si avvicina alla sua partner ancora troppo vestita. Le slaccia i pantaloni e con un unico gesto fluido li toglie insieme alle mutandine sottostanti.  
«Meglio.» Asseriscono le due cugine in coro conducendo l’ultima arrivata sul grande letto di Serena che si lascia manovrare mansueta sentendosi una dannata regina tra le braccia di queste due donne bellissime. Nulla nella sua vita le avrebbe mai potuto suggerire che un giorno si sarebbe ritrovata a fare l’amore con due bellissime donne nel suo letto king-size ricoperta di lenzuola preziose e di carezze di velluto sulla sua pelle pallida come la luna che, alta nel cielo, osservava il loro atto squisitamente peccaminoso. Bacia Bernie con rinnovato vigore fino a che, quest’ultima, non la conduce verso le labbra di sua cugina in un muto permesso di condivisione. Baciare Kate non è come baciare Bernie, è qualcosa più di potere, una lotta di supremazia. Dove Bernie è lenta e dolce, Kate è forte, spinge, cerca, esplora famelica, il suo corpo ossuto si stringe a quello di Serena ed è muscoli e tendini contro la morbida cane calda e piena della bruna che si sente stringere nuovamente da due corpi che sembrano così uguali ma che reagiscono ai suoi tocchi in modi completamente differenti. Le mani di Bernie le toccano la vita, i suoi baci costellano le sue palle, il suo collo e Serena si sente estasiata ed eccitata da tutte queste mani sul suo corpo. Sono ovunque e nello stesso tempo non sono in nessun luogo in cui Serena avrebbe bisogno davvero di sentirle spremere, toccare, sfregare. Geme in frustrazione e Bernie le sussurra all’orecchio «Pazienza, mia cara.» Ma lei non è mai stata paziente o particolarmente interessata ai tocchi esasperanti e lenti, lei vuole tutto il dannato piacere del mondo dal sesso. Si sente bagnata tra le gambe e può sentire il chiaro odore dell’eccitazione proveniente da ogni donna presente nella stanza. Kate si china e raccoglie uno dei suoi capezzoli tra le labbra mentre la mano di Bernie scende e, dalla sua schiena, si intrufola tra i suoi riccioli bagnati facendola gridare di piacere subito inghiottito da un bacio a bocca aperta di Bernie che, seppur scomodamente ancora alle spalle di Serena, riesce a sfruttare quei pochi centimetri di altezza superiore per riuscire a baciarla.  
Un dito di Kate si unisce girando attorno alla sua clitoride contemporaneamente alle dita di Bernie che lambiscono la sua entrata e, quando sono lubrificate a sufficienza, entrano dentro di lei con un movimento lento e gentile. Serena geme profondamente: la bocca di Kate ancora sul suo capezzolo, il suo dito sulla sua clitoride e le dita di Bernie dentro di lei, tutte e tre in ginocchio sul suo materasso pressate una all’altra. Kate la guada con fame e, prima che Serena possa decifrarlo, Kate spinge due dita dentro di lei moltiplicando quelle di Bernie e moltiplicando l’attrito dolce che la fa sentire stretta e piena e incapace di trattenere la sua voce che si lamenta senza sosta. Le due cugine lavorano in tandem dentro di lei come una mano sola e, Serena, non può resistere più a lungo di così sentendosi venire con una forza esplosiva mai provata prima bagnando le mani delle due donne dentro di lei e gocciolando tra le sue cosce oscenamente. Crolla sfinita tra le quattro braccia che l’afferrano e la sdraiano dolcemente sul materasso.   
Serena apre pigramente gli occhi colpita dalla bellezza delle due cugine che ora la guardano con un sorrido sardonico e soddisfatto sulle labbra e cerca, dalla sua posizione, di afferrare un seno di ognuna.  
«Riposa ora, ci sarà tempo un’altra volta per questo.» Promette Kate e, con questa promessa la mora si lascia andare alla stanchezza e tutte e tre le donne si addormentano nella casa ora silenziosa e buia.


	3. Hecate Hardbroom/Phyllis Pentangle 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE WORST WITCH - Hecate Hardbroom/Phyllis Pentangle, “ We've slept together platonically for so long, but now I do not think I'll be able to do it anymore”

L’idea era stata ovviamente di Ada e Hecate non aveva potuto dire di no alla sua preside, per cui ora si ritrova ad un campeggio estivo con un gruppo di bambine felici di andare a raccogliere ingredienti freschi per le pozioni, ma questo non era nulla rispetto alla grandiosa idea di Miss Cackle di andarci insieme a Miss Pentangle e i suoi allievi del primo anno.  
«Farà legare i gruppi del primo anno di entrambe le scuole.» Aveva detto Ada in uno slancio di entusiasmo e ora Hecate si ritrovava fuori da una piccola tenda da campeggio, i ragazzi tutti nelle loro tende disseminate qua e là e lei e Pippa a dividere una piccola tenda anonima sulla cima della collina.   
«Tutto bene Hiccup?» Domanda Pippa con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra e un’espressione giocosa.  
«Non posso dividere una tenda con te.» Dice secca, quasi bruscamente, ma la strega bionda non se la prende e, anzi, il suo sorriso aumenta d’ampiezza.  
«E perché mai mia cara?» Domanda Pippa cercando lo sguardo di Hecate con il suo, ma la strega mora non risponde, si morde il labbro e dio, è tutto così imbarazzante ora. Il bosco è silenzioso alle loro spalle e le tende dei ragazzi sono a pochi metri da loro, getta un incantesimo tutto attorno alla loro tenda così che, se Mildred Hubble e la sua gang fossero ancora sveglie, non potrebbero sentire una sola parola scambiata tra le due donne.  
«Quante estati abbiamo trascorso insieme a fare campeggio tra i campi Hiccup? Quante volte mi sono addormentata nel tuo letto quando eravamo a scuola? Perché dici di non poter dormire insieme a me questa notte?» Domanda Pippa afferrando le mani di Hecate che si contorcono, unico segno di tensione nella donna che riesce a nascondere sempre così bene il suo stato d’animo.  
«Abbiamo dormito insieme platonicamente per così tanto tempo, ma ora non penso che ne sarò più in grado.» Ammette Hecate con le guance rosse e le mani strette a quelle di Pippa. Da quando si erano ritrovate alla gara di incantesimi non si erano più lasciate. Avevano chiarito i loro sentimenti ed erano seguiti un’innumerevole quantità di baci e timide esplorazioni ma nulla che coinvolgesse la nudità e la stretta vicinanza di un letto, così Hecate non aveva intenzione di rovinare tutto quella notte. E se Pippa avesse detto di no? Cosa sarebbe successo se avesse cambiato idea su di loro?  
«Hiccup guardami.» Sussurra la strega bionda cercando nuovamente lo sguardo serio e preoccupato di Hecate che, con riluttanza, obbedisce al comando rispecchiandosi in due occhi scuri e calmi come un lago di montagna.  
«Pensi di essere l’unica a non riuscirci?» Domanda con un sorriso Pippa mostrando alla strega mora le sue unghie ben tagliate e senza smalto. «Ho pensato a questo per tutto il giorno, a noi due in questa tenda, al tuo corpo, a quanto ti desidero.» Ammette e Hecate non può resistere alla dichiarazione, annulla la distanza tra di loro per baciare, finalmente libera dagli sguardi indesiderati e dalle paure, la sua ragazza.  
«Oh... Pipsqueak.» Geme nella bocca della bionda che la trascina nella piccola tenda senza un secondo pensiero.  
l’interno è stato ovviamente stregato ed è molto più grande di quello che appare da fuori e le due streghe possono rimanere comodamente in piedi in una superficie grande come una grande stanza matrimoniale, il letto a baldacchino con le coperte nere e i cuscini magenta occupa la maggior parte dello spazio mentre ai loro piedi un grande tappeto persiano ricopre il terreno calpestabile.   
«Oh Pipsqueak.» Si ritrova a ripetere Hecate non credendo ai suoi occhi mentre la luce proiettata dalla fiamma delle candele fanno sembrare Pippa ancor più bella del solito. Hecate si sente goffa e impacciata mentre cerca di spogliare l’altra donna con le sue stesse mani, usare la magia non lo renderebbe speciale come il momento richiede, è la loro prima volta e vuole che tutto sia lento e come l’ha sempre sognato. Il suo stesso vestito è difficile da rimuovere e sentire la risatina nervosa di Pippa le fa venire un’idea. Lentamente si scosta dalle mani della bionda ed inizia uno striptease per Pippa che inarca un sopracciglio sorpresa dell’audacia dell’altra donna ma che si gode più che volentieri lo spettacolo offerto.   
«Oh... Hiccup» Questa volta è Pippa che rimane senza fiato mentre i centimetri della pelle diafana di Hecate vengono esposti per la prima volta ai suoi occhi affamati.   
Quando la mora torna dall’altra strega, Pippa, non può fare a meno di lanciarsi nuovamente sulle labbra dell’altra donna in un bacio rovente invadendo senza preamboli la bocca di Hecate con la propria lingua.   
«Sei così bella, così bella.» Mormora Pippa tra un bacio e l’altro mentre i loro piedi si muovono fino al grande letto dove cadono tra le coperte finalmente pelle contro pelle. La sensazione è inebriante ed entrambe le donne non possono trattenere un gemito di piacere al contatto. I loro seni premuti uno contro l’altro, le pance piatte, le cosce, ogni punto di contatto brucia sulla pelle dell’altra. Pippa sale a cavalcioni su Hecate che la guarda come se fosse una dea, accarezza tremante la vita perfetta di Pippa, la curva del suo sedere per poi risalire e raccogliere timidamente un suo seno in mano, sfora il capezzolo con le dita e la bionda geme mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
«Sei magnifica.» Mormora Hecate senza fiato mentre sente l’intimità di Pippa rovente e bagnata contro le sue cosce. Scende con la mano che non sta sul seno fino al pube fremente. I loro occhi sono incollati tra loro, Hecate attende un cenno di Pippa che annuisce lentamente afferrando gentilmente la mano della strega mora per condurla più in basso tra le sue labbra inferiori già bagnate di piacere pronte ad accogliere il piacere che Hecate vorrà donarle.   
Hecate trattiene il fiato al contatto, Pippa è così bagnata solo per i loro baci che quasi si commuove e un sorriso le nasce spontaneo sul volto. Pippa le accarezza la guancia e si china a baciarla dolcemente mentre Hecate si sente incoraggiata a giocare con la clitoride della bionda che geme al primo tocco. Si baciano sempre più affamate mentre una mano di Hecate gioca con i capezzoli della bionda e l’altra continua a stimolarla tra le gambe. Pippa inizia a seguire il ritmo delle dita di Hecate ed ad ansimare sempre più forte e la mora sente che è pronta ad accoglierla, con le dita ormai cosparse del piacere di Pippa la penetra lentamente facendola gridare di sorpresa e piacere insieme. La bionda chiude gli occhi e si concentra sul dondolio della mano tra le sue gambe ed Hecate pensa sia pronta, così inserisce un terzo dito dentro Pippa e ricomincia a stimolarle la clitoride con il palmo della mano. Tutto è intenso ed inaspettato, così caldo e pieno d’amore che Pippa è al limite, Hecate si muove con un ritmo sempre più incalzante fino a che la bionda non viene con il nome di Hecate gridato nella notte prima di accasciarsi tra le braccia della mora, i loro cuori che battono frenetici l’unico rumore rimasto nella notte.  
Un bacio lento viene scambiato nel loro abbraccio, Pippa spinge gentilmente Hecate a sdraiarsi sul letto per osservarla completamente nuda sotto di lei. Scende con una mano tra i riccioli scuri della mora per trovare il suo piacere già evidente tra le sue pieghe roventi. Scende con dei baci dal collo al seno di Hecate che geme e nasconde il volto tra le mani per la vergogna.  
«No, Hecate, non nasconderti, voglio vederti.» Sussurra Pippa ed Hecate, che non è mai stata capace di negarla nulla, fa come l’è stato detto. Con una scia di baci la bionda arriva tra le cosce dell’altra strega che trattiene a stento un grido al primo passaggio della lingua curiosa e agile di Pippa tra le sue pieghe , lo scatto involontario dei fianchi di Hecate incoraggiano la bionda che, senza pensarci due volte, inizia a stimolare la clitoride di Hecate con gentili lappate. Quando pensa che la mora sia rilassata e pronta, la penetra con un dito e, questa volta, Hecate non riesce a trattenere un gemito particolarmente intenso.   
«Brava la mia ragazza.» Sussurra Pippa e il suo alito caldo è una squisita tortura per Hecate che si lamenta e afferra la testa della bionda per spronarla a prenderla ancora con la sua lingua e Pippa non se lo fa ripetere due volte, con la punta della lingua compone una T lenta e deliberata e poi una I gentile, una A una M che sembra non finire mai e attentamente una perfetta O attorno al clitoride di Hecate che, ricevuto ed elaborato il messaggio esplode in un forte orgasmo per poi crollare in lacrime tra le lenzuola del letto ormai disfatto sotto di loro.  
Pippa la raccoglie tra le braccia e bacia le lacrime che bagnato le guance di Hecate che, singhiozzante, riesce ad aprire gli occhi esausti per guardare in quelli dolci e sinceri di Pippa.  
«Ti amo anche io.» Riesce a dire tra i singhiozzi che si trasformano in risate mentre si baciano dolcemente nella notte fino a che non si addormentano esauste una tra le braccia dell’altra.


	4. Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLBY CITY – Bernie Wolfe/Serena Campbell, “Sto montando questo mobile per te e ora sono sudata e mezza nuda e stai sbavando” ( “I’m fixing you *insert appliance/furniture/house thing here* for you and now I’m sweaty and half naked and you’re drooling”)

Era stata una mezza tragedia quando la scrivania di Jason era stata mezza divorata da una tarma prima che loro si accorgessero del danno.  
«Zia Serena non troveremo mai più una scrivania che si adatti perfettamente a questo spazio e dello stesso colore della mia stanza.» Aveva pianto Jason disperato quando si era reso conto che ogni mobile era stato fatto su misura e nessun grande magazzino avrebbe potuto avere lo stesso identico articolo.  
«Te la aggiusterò io Jason.» Allora aveva detto Bernie e Serena non poteva che aspettarsi dalla sua compagna una risposta differente. Ovviamente ci avrebbe pensato Bernie, così il giorno dopo avevano portato la scrivania nel giardino sul retro e, munita di una nuova gamba dello stesso legno della scrivania, martello e chiodi, Bernie Wolfe aveva sostituito la gamba mangiucchiata dalla termite per poi riportare, con la sua schiena che, grazie mille ma se avessi atteso un aiuto sarebbe stato meglio, il suddetto mobile in camera di Jason.   
«Già fatto?» Domanda Serena sorpresa di vedere la sua bella donna in camicia a quadri completamente sbottonata che fa vedere il reggiseno semplice sotto di essa, i jeans stretti, con la fronte imperlata di sudore e le mani che stringono il bordo della scrivania appena sistemata. Bernie si rigira al suono della voce della mora per trovarla con la bocca socchiusa e gli occhi pieni di una fame che entrambe conoscono bene.  
«Ho montato la scrivania per te e ora sono sudata e mezza nuda e stai sbavando.» Le fa notare Bernie compiaciuta dell’effetto che sta avendo sulla sua donna che non perde un secondo e percorre i due passi che la separano da Bernie per buttarsi sulle sue labbra con un bacio famelico. Sbilanciata per l’irruenza di Serena e per la sorpresa Bernie si ritrova seduta sulla scrivania mentre le mani frenetiche della bruna fanno scendere la camicia già sbottonata che si raggruppa sul polsi di Bernie. Serena scende velocemente ai pantaloni di Bernie che slaccia con un gesto ormai praticato da mesi e mesi di fare l’amore e, approfittando della sua posizione già seduta, fa scivolare senza troppe cerimonie oltre le infinite gambe di Bernie Wolfe. Serena non perde tempo, anche perché sanno che non hanno un tempo infinito e prima o poi Jason tornerà a casa dal suo turno e non vuole farsi trovare a scopare la sua fidanzata sulla sua scrivania.  
Oltrepassa facilmente la debole barriera delle mutandine di Bernie che geme senza riserve nella bocca di una Serena soddisfatta di sentire l’umidità già presente tra le pieghe della bionda. La mora lascia una scia di baci dalla bocca di Bernie, la mandibola, il collo dove lascia un livido evidente che la rende orgogliosa di marchiare la sua proprietà. Scende sul seno di Bernie mordendo il capezzolo leggermente liberandolo dalla stoffa del reggiseno per poi scendere sullo stomaco ed atterrare sulle proprie ginocchia. Con la lingua cerca la clitoride di Bernie attraverso la stoffa delle mutandine che si bagnano velocemente della saliva di Serena e del piacere della bionda che geme in frustrazione, vorrebbe strapparsi lei stessa le mutande per poter sentire la calda lingua di Serena direttamente a contatto con la sua carne pulsante.  
«Pazienza mia cara.» Miagola Serena e le vibrazioni della sua voce vengono trasmesse direttamente alla sua clitoride che freme e Bernie geme ad alta voce mentre una delle sue mani raggiunge il cuoio capelluto di Serena pregandola per avere più attrito. Serena la guarda dalla sua posizione in ginocchio e sa che tra un ora si odierà per averlo fatto, ma ora vedere Bernie alla sua mercé completamente aperta per lei, con le guance rosse di eccitazione, i capezzoli all’erta sul suo petto e le mutandine completamente zuppe, la fanno sentire fiera e potente. Con un gesto esasperatamente lento fa scorrere le mutande di Bernie fino a che non è gloriosamente e finalmente completamente esposta al suo sguardo famelico. Serena si china finalmente in avanti e dà a Bernie il suo premio tanto meritato. Con la lingua traccia disegni e modelli sulla clitoride della bionda che geme e afferra le corte ciocche di capelli di Serena ad ogni passaggio della lingua sul suo punto più sensibile. In pochi minuti la mora la porta all’orgasmo che esplode come se fosse stata travolta da un treno, Bernie grida e si dimena sotto le cure di Serena che, soddisfatta, si rialza sui suoi piedi.  
«Se mi avessero detto che far venire una donna sotto le proprie mani fosse così eccitante, l’avrei fatto anni fa, ho perso così tanto tempo inutile.» Si rammarica Serena con uno scintillio malvagio negli occhi. Bernie la bacia con ancora le dita infilate nelle ciocche more e quando sente che le dita di Serena hanno ripreso a stimolarla lì sotto, ha un leggero spasmo.  
«Pensi di poter venire di nuovo per me?» Domanda Serena con lo sguardo più innocente che riesce a produrre.  
«Ci proverò.» Riesce a balbettare Bernie con la gola serrata da un gemito che, pericolosamente, cercava di oltrepassare le sue labbra.  
«Brava ragazza.» Si congratula la mora penetrandola direttamente con tre dita e facendo gridare Bernie che deve serrare gli occhi per l’intensità della sensazione di essere così piena, ma Serena non ha intenzione di fermarsi a questo e si appoggia cospirante all’orecchio di Bernie con le sue labbra per mordicchiarlo.  
«Ho intenzione di aggiungere un altro dito, per cui se senti male fammelo sapere.» Sussurra e la bionda non può far altro che annuire freneticamente incapace di usare la sua voce per qualcosa di differente da un gemito che arriva prontamente quando Serena si fa strada dentro di lei con il quarto dito.  
«Sei così stretta Bernie, così stretta e bagnata.» Le dice la mora e Bernie non riesce più a trattenersi oltre già sensibile dalle cure precedenti di Serena e con un forte gemito, inghiottito da un bacio caldo e bagnato, viene di nuovo con forza aggrappandosi alle spalle dell’altra donna per non cadere dalla scrivania.


	5. Hecate Hardbroom/Phyllis Pentangle 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE WORST WITCH - Hecate Hardbroom/Phyllis Pentangle, Ha/hanno dovuto aspettare 30 anni (she has/they have wait for 30 years )

Hecate non è mai stata una persona da abbracci. Ha braccia troppo lunghe e ossute, le sue spalle non cadono in avanti per avvolgere e lei si sente impacciata e goffa, ma non con Pippa. Da quando ha scoperto che i suoi sentimenti sono accettati, e sopratutto, ricambiati, Hecate ha imparato ad abbracciare.  
La prima volta è Pippa che si slancia verso di lei, la sente solida e calda contro il proprio corpo, sente le sue braccia attorno a lei e il fiato le manca per quel contatto inaspettato e caldo. Pippa è calda qualsiasi cosa faccia. Respira il suo profumo che le è mancato così tanto in tutti quei lunghi e tristi 30 anni divise, ma che ora è come se non si fosse mai staccato dalla sua corteccia celebrale. Affonda il naso nei suoi capelli e pensa che non riuscirà a trattenere le lacrime ancora per molto. Fa un pugno di vestiti di Pippa tra le sue dita e spera di non doverla lasciare andar mai più. Era stata una ragazza troppo sciocca e troppo orgogliosa e aveva perso tutto questo per troppo tempo.  
La prima volta che, nuda, Hecate abbraccia Pippa è ancora più emozionante. Aveva pensato alla scomodità dei loro seni, ma quando invece si pressano una all’altra, il cuore le manca un battito e un singulto le sfugge dalla gola. Hecate non aveva mai pensato che la sensazione potesse farla emozionare a tal punto da sentire le sue ginocchia deboli e le sue guance arrossarsi con prepotenza. Pippa non ride di lei ma chiude gli occhi e morde il labbro sentendosi sopraffatta anch’essa dalla loro pelle pressata insieme, i capezzoli induriti dall’aria fredda che spazzolano tra loro facendole gemere entrambe alla sensazione.  
Hecate impara che un buon abbraccio al mattino e uno alla sera sono il lusso più grande che si concederà mai da ora in poi.

Hecate non ha mai pensato che le sarebbe piaciuto baciare qualcuno. L'intera faccenda sembra scomoda e piuttosto imbarazzante. Lei ha labbra fini, il labbro superiore teso e la sua bocca pare sempre inclinata verso il basso in segno di perenne disapprovazione, ma Pippa, la sua amata, dolce, comprensiva Pippa, lo fa sembrare magico. Le sue labbra, persino il suo lucidalabbra allo zucchero filato, diventano un sapore che Hecate ama.  
Si sono baciate, per la prima volta, qualche giorno dopo la competizione di incantesimi. Si erano trovate per bere un tea nelle stanze di Hecate, inutile dire che l’unica cosa che avevano fatto era stata baciarsi per tutto il pomeriggio lasciando la bevanda a raffreddarsi sul tavolo dello studio completamente dimenticata.  
Era stato effettivamente strano all’inizio, la bocca di Pippa era morbida e gentile, un leggero sfioramento delle loro labbra, ma poi Hecate aveva trovato il coraggio che cercava da anni, 30 lunghi anni, e aveva afferrato il volto di Pippa tra le sue mani e l’aveva baciata a lungo, appassionata, come se ne valesse della sua vita. Forse era proprio così, forse non avrebbe più potuto vivere se non avesse preso quel passo verso la strega bionda e avesse pressato le loro labbra insieme. La lingua di Pippa aveva sfiorato le sue labbra ed, Hecate, aveva concesso l’accesso. Non era una faccenda disordinata e bagnata come aveva sempre creduto. Si era ritrovata a pensare, infatti, che fosse piuttosto bello. O forse era Pippa che rendeva ogni cosa bella per lei.  
Il primo bacio, nude, tra le lenzuola era pieno di promesse, un bacio che non si erano mai scambiate prima. Hecate si sentiva selvaggia volendo di più. Le mani di Pippa che le tiravano i capelli le mandavano brividi di piacere per tutta la colonna vertebrale facendola gemere nella bocca dell’altra donna ed ogni vibrazione delle labbra e della lingua di Pippa erano uno stimolo per volere sempre di più. La piccola lingua rosa che la prendeva in giro, il sorriso che poteva sentire sulle sue labbra e poi, quelle labbra allo zucchero filato l’avevano baciata altrove, l’avevano marchiata come sua e baciata ovunque.

Hecate era terrorizzata dal sesso. Non era stata nemmeno una questione a cui pensare per tutta la sua vita, troppo impegnata nello studio, troppo impegnata a spaventare chiunque provasse ad avvicinarla. Si era presa cura dei suoi ormoni da adolescente “c’è una pozione per questo” era il suo mantra e a quello si atteneva, ma con Pippa nuda tra le braccia che invoca il suo nome tra baci roventi e affamati, Hecate decide di affrontare le sue paure.  
Vuole amare completamente la donna che ama, la tocca, la scopre, vuole imparare cosa piace a Pippa, cosa la fa sentire bene e cosa la fa sentire a disagio come potrebbe imparare da un libro. Il corpo della della sua Pipsqueak reagisce positivamente alle sue carezze nonostante le sue mani siano ossute e impacciate ma Pippa le assicura con gemiti appassionati che le sue mani sono abbastanza buone per questo compito.  
Bacia il corpo della sua amata perché ogni parte di lei è così calda, morbida e dolce che pensa che non ci sia al mondo atto più sublime di quello che stanno compiendo. Più bello di una pozione. più istintivo di un incantesimo.  
Quando odora, per la prima volta, l’odore del sesso tra le gambe di Pippa, il suo cervello fa cortocircuito e non riesce a trattenersi dall'assaggiarlo ed è tutto come deve essere, tutto come Pipsqueak esattamente è. È dolce come una ciambella e vellutato, la sua eccitazione tra le pieghe gonfie e bagnate, così assolutamente bisognose della lingua di Hecate che si spinge ad assaggiare ancora e ancora fino dentro l’apertura della vagina di Pippa e lì scopre un sapore ancora più intenso, la fonte dell’eterno piacere. Pippa singhiozza, geme e chiede di più, più veloce, le insegna con la voce dove vuole Hecate di più e con più pressione. Hecate esegue gli ordini da bravo soldatino e si impegna come avrebbe fatto se la questione fosse una delle sue pozioni, ma questo supera ogni filtro d’amore mai inventato da strega. Pippa si áncora ai suoi capelli, affonda le dita nel suo cuoio capelluto e spinge la testa di Hecate tra le sue pieghe.  
_Così vicina, così vicina._  
Hecate che è una brava studentessa e una donna che è sempre disposta a dare più del cento percento per le cose in cui crede, non è disposta a concedere alla sua amata una veloce liberazione. Con deliberata lentezza passa la sua lingua, succhia la clitoride mentre penetra la sua amata con le dita. Pippa urla, invoca il nome di Hecate come un canto e viene con l’intensità di un’onda che si infrange sulla scogliera.  
«Ecco amore mio, è tutto.» Sussurra Hecate tornando tra le braccia dell’altra strega guardando i suoi occhi socchiusi e il suo corpo così morbido, così malleabile, tra le sue braccia.  
Ma Hecate non sa che questo non è tutto. Non appena le ondate dell’orgasmo lasciano respirare nuovamente Pippa, Hecate comprende che la sua amata non la lascerà senza una liberazione che ora sente così urgente e bruciante tra le sue gambe. Si sente fremere all’idea e anche un po’ impaurita. “Non avere paura” sembrano dirle gli occhi scuri e intensi di Pippa mentre scende sul suo corpo e le dà il piacere che ha ricevuto in cambio.  
Hecate freme, geme, e si vergogna immensamente di farsi vedere così debole, così in balia delle sensazioni che un’altra persona le stanno provocando, ma poi guarda tra le sue gambe quegli occhi scuri, pieni di amore e devozione, e si permette di essere amata.  
_«Sono la tua Sibilla, lascia che ti adori.»_ Dice Pippa o, forse, pensa Hecate, la loro connessione è talmente forte che potrebbero aver comunicato telepaticamente.  
_«Si.»_ Non sa se lo dice o solo lo pensa, ma in quell’esatto istante sente Pippa muoversi più in basso, scoparla con la lingua facendola gridare di piacere.  
Pippa è desiderosa e fiera tanto quanto Hecate, sempre in una leggera competizione tra loro quando erano a scuola ora trovano il dar piacere all’altra il loro massimo obbiettivo. Pippa è sicuramente più esperta di Hecate in questo, ha avuto altre ragazze prima anche se mai si era dimenticata della sua Hiccup o di quanto avrebbe voluto che, al posto di alcune di loro, ci fosse la strega mora che ha sempre amato sin da ragazzina e, ora che ne ha la possibilità, vuole divorare Hecate e farle gridare il suo nome e così Hecate fa gemendo nella notte, senza fiato, il nome di Pipsqueak giurando di amarla e di non lasciarla andare mai più.

Hecate ha dovuto aspettare 30 anni, ma ora Hecate sa cos’è l’amore.


	6. Janet King/Ash Larsson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JANET KING – Janet King/Ash Larsson, “Hai detto gemelli? Penso che festeggeremo il doppio.” (“Did you say twins? I think we will celebrate double.”)

Janet aveva letto molto sull’argomento, sapeva tutto, era la regina del controllo ossessivo e questo, questa gravidanza, non faceva certo eccezione, il fatto era che aveva letto, e in più di un libro, che la sua voglia di sesso sarebbe stata amplificata , del tutto fuori dal suo controllo.  
«Non mi lamento, sinceramente tesoro, è tutto qui il problema?» Domanda Ash perché se questa è la peggior cosa che le può accadere in vita sua, allora sarà la vita più bella che abbia mai desiderato di vivere.  
«Pensi che il numero degli ormoni si intensifichi del doppio perché sono due gemelli?» Domanda Janet tendo l’ultima ecografia dove l’immagine sfocata di due fagioli farebbero dubitare a chiunque che in pochi mesi quelli saranno i loro bambini a tutti gli effetti.  
«Hai detto gemelli? Penso che festeggeremo il doppio.» Domanda Ash con un sopracciglio inarcato e questo è tutto quello che ci vuole per rompere la tensione e per far sciogliere la preoccupazione di Janet dal suo volto trasformandola in risatine compulsive fino alla camera da letto e, cielo, quello che dicevano quei libri è maledettamente vero e, a Janet, sente come mai aveva fatto prima. Il tocco di Ash come quello di una piuma le fa il solletico facendole venire la pelle d’oca in uno spasmo di piacere improvviso, i suoi baci sulla sua pelle, sul ventre arrotondato, lo sguardo di Ash mentre parla alla pancia di quello che le mamme, profondamente innamorate, stanno per fare e la raccomandazione di non sbirciare, fanno ridere Janet che si sente spensierata e viva e felice come non si sente da settimane. Ash è il suo sole, la sua vita, la donna che ama più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, la madre dei suoi figli.   
La bocca calda e insaziabile di Ash la prende gentilmente leccando e sfiorando con le labbra dove Janet è più sensibile facendola gemere ad alta voce. Le bacia il collo, i capezzoli che diventano più ricettivi e reattivi del solito e sui quali la mora spende un sacco di tempo.  
«Devo godermeli, poi non saranno più per me.» Spiega mezza seria mezza mezza divertita mentre Janet assapora ogni tocco come se fosse fuoco che le lambisce la pelle.  
Scende tra le sue gambe e Ash si meraviglia del sapore nuovo ed inebriante della donna che ama. Gli ormoni di Janet lavorano alacremente mandando velocemente la bionda in uno stato di piacere che le sembra così nuovo, così intenso, da non capire più dove finisce il suo corpo e dove inizia il piacere che la bocca di Ash le sta donando. I pensieri diventano un turbinio sconnesso e prima ancora che riesca a rendersene conto sta venendo con uno spasmo che le fa inarcare la schiena e seppellire le lunghe dita tra i corti capelli di Ash che è convinta di riuscire ad ottenere più di così da sua moglie, così, anche se Janet cerca di allontanarla, Ash riprende a succhiare tra le labbra il nocciolo gonfio e duro e Janet ricomincia ad ansimare e tremare. Janet sente il calore rovente tra le sue cosce, ma non riesce ad articolare una frase coerente mentre Ash la fa venire nuovamente per poi lasciarla finalmente riposare tornando ad abbracciarla strettamente.  
«Ti avevo detto che avremmo festeggiato doppio.» Sorride sorniona Ash mentre Janet riprende fiato e il mondo attorno a lei ricomincia ad acquisire contorni meno sfocati e si rende conto che l’indomani riuscirà a malapena a camminare.


	7. Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLBY CITY – Bernie Wolfe/Serena Campbell, “Freinds can totally watch porn together and nothing can happen…”

«Serena?» La voce di Bernie arriva alla cucina dove Serena sta stappando una delle sue migliori bottiglie con un tono divertito che fa incuriosire la mora, ma prima che possa domandare quale sia la questione la sua ospite riprende a parlare.  
«Credo di aver trovato qualcosa che appartiene al tuo ex marito.» Dice sempre più divertita mentre Serena si unisce a lei nel soggiorno trasportando la bottiglia insieme a due bicchieri per loro e nota subito che, Bernie, sta guardando qualcosa con molta attenzione tra le sue mani, qualcosa che lei conosce fin troppo bene.  
«Un dvd lesbico? Davvero Serena, c’erano già i dvd quando vi siete lasciati?» Domanda Bernie rigirandoselo tra le mani cercando di pensare a quando ha visto, per l‘ultima volta, sugli scaffali di un negozio un VHS ma probabilmente non ha idea di che anno potesse essere mentre lei era in guerra chissà dove.  
«Non è un dvd di Edward, è mio.» Ammette candidamente Serena bevendo un sorso del suo vino lasciando il Maggiore senza parole e con un’espressione piuttosto confusa.  
«Cosa?» Domanda Serena esasperata, per l’amor del cielo, sono entrambe adulte e chiunque ha visto un film porno in vita sua, cosa è tutta la questione che sconvolge Bernie?  
«Serena, loro sono… sono… » Bernie balbetta, non ha il coraggio di guardarla e ora pare che l’oggetto tra le sue mani sia diventato scomodo o rovente, o entrambe le cose.  
«Donne? Lesbiche? Donne lesbiche?» Domanda Serena prendendo pietà dell’incapacità della sua migliore amica di articolare più di due volte la parola “lesbica” senza uscire fuori di testa e arrossire come un pomodoro.  
«SI!» Grida Bernie guardandola come se fosse un'aliena.  
«Non sono solo le lesbiche a guardare film porno, infatti anche le bisessuali hanno bisogno di sfogare le proprie frustrazioni sessuali o apprendere certe conoscenze necessarie, sai?» Spiega strappando il DVD dalle mani di Bernie che ora la guarda sorniona e divertita.  
«Bisessuale Serena Campbell?» Domanda la bionda che sembra quasi vederla per la prima volta.  
«Oh si, conosco quell’espressione da “le lesbiche sono migliori” eccetera eccetera.» Finge di offendersi mentre rimette il disco incriminato nel suo nascondiglio.  
«Lo metti via così? Non offri una visione ad un’amica che ha tanto bisogno di imparare da un interessante documentario sul come fanno due donne a divertirsi?» Domanda Bernie con un cipiglio falso.  
«Sono sicura che non sia il caso che noi due possiamo vedere insieme materiale come questo.» Serena distoglie lo sguardo e sente le sue guance scurirsi appena di un’ombra di rosso. Berenice bloody Wolfe è riuscita a farla arrossire.  
«Perché pensi che due amiche non possano guardare insieme un film porno lesbico?» Domanda Bernie che ora si sta divertendo a mettere in imbarazzo la sua amica.  
«Va bene, ok io ti ho avvertita, non dire poi che non riuscirai a resistermi.» La prende in giro Serena ma la verità è che, lei, pensa che non riuscirà a tenere le sue mani dal toccare il Maggiore Wolfe durante tutta la durata del maledetto DVD.  
I primi minuti trascorrono in modo rilassato, la storia gira essenzialmente attorno al solito cliché della donna imbranata che non sa cambiare l’olio all’auto e arriva il bel meccanico di turno, solo che questa volta si tratta di una affascinante bruna in tuta da meccanico e tacchi a spillo da far invidia a Lady Gaga ed, entrambe le donne sul divano, sono d’accordo che fare certi lavori su tacchi così alti deve essere piuttosto scomodo scoppiando entrambe a ridere sulla trama assurda di quei tipo di DVD ma, quando seni e gemiti cominciano ad apparire sullo schermo le guance di entrambe cominciano ad arrossire e le risatine diventano piuttosto nervose, al rapporto orale tra le due protagoniste sia Serena che Bernie iniziano a sentire caldo e una sensazione strisciante sotto la loro pelle di eccitazione latente.  
«Non capisco perché siano sempre le bionde le ragazze stupide e imbranate con le automobili e le more le meccaniche sexy.» Si lamenta Bernie per rompere la tensione palpabile tra di loro.  
«Perché le more sono davvero delle sexy e belle donne.» Risponde Serena anche se in quel momento non riesce a staccare gli occhi di dosso alla bionda del DVD.  
«Sai, credo di avere un tipo.» Ammette Bernie arrossendo senza incontrare lo sguardo della sua amica.  
«Hai ragione, voi more siete sexy, le mie donne sono sempre more.» Ammette e, improvvisamente, è come se un interruttore fosse stato girato improvvisamente nel suo cervello e si rende conto che le piace Serena, molto diversamente da come un’amica dovrebbe sentirsi.  
«Le mie sono sempre bionde.» Ammette Serena sempre più imbarazzata e terrorizzata che questa frase possa far capire a Bernie che pensa sempre a lei quando vede una bionda nuda e ansimante quando vede film del genere.  
Come al rallentatore i loro sguardi si incrociano e prima ancora che riescano a realizzare quello che stanno facendo, Serena si è buttata sulle labbra di Bernie baciandosi con entusiasmo uguale a quello delle due donne che ancora fanno l’amore sul cofano della macchina nell’officina della mora incredibilmente sexy.  
«Dio Serena...» Ansima Bernie mentre freneticamente slaccia la camicetta della mora che intanto ha preso a toglierle il maglione che porta facendoglielo passare sopra la testa e arruffando ancora di più i biondi capelli di Bernie.  
I gemiti in sottofondo fanno eco a quelli di Bernie e Serena mentre infilano le mani una nelle mutandine dell’altra toccando l’umidità dentro di esse. Bernie impreca, Serena geme al contatto e poi ricominciano a baciarsi mentre e loro dita iniziano a stimolare la clitoride dell’altra. In pochi secondi si spingono contro la mano dell’altra e, Bernie, penetra la mora con le sue lunghe dita esperte.   
Serena serra gli occhi mentre un singulto le muore in gola sentendosi allargare dall’esperto Maggiore e per un secondo deve smettere la sua esplorazione per assaporare la sensazione. Bernie, però, non si accontenta della poca pelle che può vedere così lascia per un secondo il suo compito per spogliare Serena. In un colpo sicuro toglie pantaloni e biancheria all’altra donna che per un secondo non capisce cosa sia accaduto per poi ritrovarsi con la schiena sui morbidi cuscini e le gambe che circondano una troppo vestita Bernie Wolfe. Con mani frenetiche spoglia la donna bionda che è ancora sopra di lei e, quando sono finalmente entrambe nude, Serena sente l’umidità di Bernie contro la sua coscia. Serena cerca di raggiungere il caldo umido tra le cosce della sua amica ma Bernie ha altro in mente e fa scivolare la sua intimità tra le cosce aperte della donna sotto di lei. Quando i loro umori si mischiano e le loro labbra inferiori si uniscono con la stessa voracità di quelle superiori, entrambe esplodono in un forte gemito sincronizzato. Si baciano mentre Bernie sfrega la sua clitoride contro quella di Serena che si spinge nel dondolio accattivante fino a che tutto diventa troppo: il rumore delle loro fighe bagnate a contatto, i baci a bocca aperta con le loro lingue altrettanto bagnate porta Serena ad un lungo e frastornante orgasmo, seguito a poca distanza da quello di Bernie che afferra strettamente il seno di Serena per evitare di caderle rovinosamente addosso. L’unico rumore della stanza rimane il sospiro delle attrici in TV e il loro respiro pesante sul divano di Serena.  
«S-Serena io...» Inizia Bernie balbettante allontanandosi dall’altra donna improvvisamente consapevole delle sue azioni e pronta a fuggire a gambe levate, nuda come il giorno in cui nata, ma Serena conosce Bernie troppo bene e non la lascerà fuggire.  
«Ho voluto farlo da settimane.» Ammette la mora abbracciando l’altra donna cosicché i loro seni siano pressati contro l’altra. Bernie studia le caratteristiche di Serena per un lungo momento per poi rendersi conto che non c’è presa in giro o un ripensamento da parte sua così si lascia andare all’abbraccio godendo della morbidezza del corpo della mora che ora brama nuovamente di far venire con ogni mezzo che ha a sua disposizione.


	8. Hecate Hardbroom/Phyllis Pentangle 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE WORST WITCH - Hecate Hardbroom/Phyllis Pentangle, Detention  
> warning: light dom/sub situation

Avevano fatto l’amore così tante volte nelle settimane che erano succedute alla gara di pozioni che sia Pippa che Hecate avevano perso il contro ma, Pippa non aveva perso il conto di quante volte, Hecate aveva chiesto scusa per gli anni passati, scuse per come si era allontanata scioccamente, scuse per essere mancata alla gara di manici di scopa, scusa per averla fatta aspettare tanto per confessare di amarla. Pippa l’amava e l’aveva immediatamente perdonata.  
Ma era Hecate che non si era perdonata.  
«Non voglio che tu sia così gentile con me. Merito una punizione.» Dice Hecate mentre Pippa la bacia gentilmente. Un leggero tocco di labbra sul suo collo, un tocco al seno, una pressione più consistente sotto al suo ombelico. Pippa è ormai abituata agli sfoghi di autocommiserazione di Hecate ma, nel suo cervello, questa volta, decide di fare come Hiccup le sta chiedendo.  
«Sdraiati a pancia in giù.» Dice risoluta ed, improvvisamente, non appare più come Pipsqueak, è come se da un momento all’altro fosse diventata la preside della sua accademia.  
«Ti punirò Hiccup.» Dice mentre l’altra donna si sistema sui cuscini del grande letto di Pippa.  
Hecate sta per domandare cosa deve fare quando una mano di Pippa cala inesorabilmente contro il suo sedere. Lo schiaffo è forte e lascia la sua pelle formicolante e dalla sua gola esce un lamento strozzato. La strega mora sta per lamentarsi ma non ha tempo, la mano di Pippa colpisce nuovamente una, due, tre volte.  
«Ti senti abbastanza punita?» Domanda con voce piena di desiderio. Pippa non ama le punizioni per i suoi studenti, ma vedere Hecate sdraiata nel suo letto, col culo dello stesso colore delle sue lenzuola, la sta eccitando velocemente.  
«No.» Inghiotte la mora sentendosi anch’essa stranamente eccitata. Il dolore al sedere è ricompensato dalla scossa di adrenalina che la punizione le sta dando. Non aveva mai pensato che la cosa potesse essere erotica e sensuale ma con Pippa, ogni giorno, scopre cose su sé stessa che non aveva mai saputo prima.  
«No?» Domanda Pippa in tono finto piccato.  
«No, Pipsquak.» Geme mentre il palmo della mano di Pippa colpisce di nuovo il suo fondoschiena.  
«Sono Miss Pentangle per te.» L’ammonisce prima di passare le sue unghie sulla schiena di Hecate lasciando quattro strisce rosse allineate perfettamente alla colonna vertebrale.  
Hecate geme, inarca la schiena al leggero bruciore prima di sentire leggeri baci dove prima le unghie avevano graffiato. Mentre le sue labbra percorrono il sentiero che va dal collo di Hecate al suo fondo schiena, con le dita, Pippa, si intrufola tra le gambe di Hecate sentendola deliziosamente bagnata. Il gemito di Hecate le muore in gola trasformandosi in un grido quando Pippa morsica la sua natica precedentemente schiaffeggiata.  
«Farai la brava ragazza da ora in poi.» Le sussurra Pippa baciando il punto precedentemente offeso dai suoi denti facendo venire la pelle d’oca ad Hecate che gode immensamente della singolare alternanza tra dolore e piacere.   
«Si, ...lo prometto.» Geme la mora incapace di trattenersi. Pippa la guarda per un lungo secondo estenuante. Il corpo, solitamente latteo di Hecate, una pista rosa acceso di unghie e denti. La visione è stranamente accattivante per Pippa che decide di dare un po’ di sollievo alla donna che ama. Con infinita lentezza accarezza l’apertura tra le gambe di Hecate che geme immediatamente al contatto tanto desiderato.  
«A quattro zampe. Non un suono, Hiccup, o smetterò subito.» L’avvisa Miss Pentangle penetrandola con un dito. I fianchi di Hecate schizzano verso il piacere provato ma dalla sua bocca non sfugge un suono. Quando è in una posizione stabile, solida sulle sue mani e sulle sue ginocchia con le gambe aperte, Pippa prende un lungo momento per osservare quanto Hecate si renda vulnerabile per lei e solo per lei. Come può, Hecate, ancora pensare che Pippa non l’abbia perdonata? Osserva le labbra scintillanti di piacere della vulva aperte attorno alle sue dita e si morde un labbro per non cedere al gemere di piacere alla vista.  
«Brava la mia ragazza.» La loda Pippa che, per compensarla della sua ubbidienza, aggiunge subito un secondo dito. Hecate cerca di rimanere immobile e ferma sul materasso ma le dita di Pippa, dentro di lei, si muovono e stimolano il suo punto più sensibile facendole perdere il controllo sul suo stesso corpo. Si morde le labbra per non emettere rumori e sente i suoi muscoli interni stringere le dita di Pippa che, nel frattempo, sono diventate tre dentro di lei.  
«Sarai brava, e verrai quando te lo permetterò.» Le dice la strega bionda mantenendo il ritmo delle dita costante. Hecate annuisce senza fiato e si domanda se riuscirà a rendere fiera Pippa dello sforzo che sta facendo per lei. Si sente gemere senza fiato ed ha il terrore che Pippa le tolga tutto quel piacere in un sol colpo ma Pipsqueak è un carnefice troppo buono e lascia che dalla sua bocca escano lamenti e gemiti mentre i suoi fianchi si spingono spasmodicamente verso la mano che la sta scopando. Hecate sa di essere al limite, sente il suo volto rovente e teme che le verrà un infarto se Pippa non la lascerà liberarsi presto. Pippa lascia leggerissimi baci sulla sua schiena fino a prendere il lobo del suo orecchio in bocca.  
«Puoi venire, amore mio.» Le sussurra dolcemente facendo scoppiare l’orgasmo di Hecate mentre un singolo grido strozzato le esce dalla gola riarsa.  
Hecate crolla sul materasso a faccia in giù e il sedere ancora per aria mentre Pippa toglie le sue dita e la raggiunge sul materasso.  
«Sei stata così brava Hiccup. La mia ragazza brava.» Le dice cullandole il volto sul suo petto mentre Hecate riprende fiato e la guarda felice con gli occhi socchiusi e il sorriso sul volto.  
«Sei perdonata di ogni cosa.» Hecate sente dire a Pippa prima di addormentarsi sfinita e finalmente più serena tra le sue braccia.


	9. Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLBY CITY – Bernie Wolfe/Serena Campbell, Definitively lesbian  
> it's 5+1 type

HOLBY CITY – Bernie Wolfe/Serena Campbell, Definitively lesbian

I  
Serena ricorda perfettamente il giorno in cui, nella camera di un Fletch in coma, aveva affermato con fierezza di essere una lesbica. Anni dopo si ritrova sposata con la donna dei suoi sogni, e ancora si chiede se sarà mai del tutto degna di meritarsi Bernie. Serena torna a concentrarsi sul lavoro, la casa era tutta per loro e il rumore della pioggia batteva contro il tetto. Serena lavora al suo computer quando una, seppure indecente, mail di spam, attira la sua attenzione. La parola strap-on nell’oggetto della mail l’aveva portata subito a rincorrere la parola con lo sguardo. Non era certo una stupida, sapeva cosa fosse un dildo e ne aveva uno proprio nella sua camera da letto, quando era stata lontana da sua moglie e aveva dovuto pensare a sé stessa, ora getta la mail e posa il suo sguardo sulla figura dinoccolata che dorme sul divano del soggiorno. Ama sua moglie e non c’è nulla di altro di cui abbia bisogno.   
Quella notte, quando va a dormire, ha sogni decisamente poco casti.

II  
Serena si ritrova a passare davanti al sexy shop che c’è sulla via tra casa e l’ospedale praticamente tutti i giorni eppure lo nota veramente solo qualche giorno dopo la mail di spam che aveva infestato il suo sonno e fatto pensare a il suo bel Maggiore scoparla con una cinghia a cingerle la vita e una protuberanza di silicone spuntarle tra le gambe. Era stata giorni a pensarci e improvvisamente decide che vuole fare qualcosa per quella fantasia. Ferma l’automobile davanti al negozio e pensa per ben cinque minuti se scendere o meno dal veicolo. Stringe il volante dell’auto con forza tra le dita e poi si rende conto che mancano solamente pochi minuti all’inizio del suo turno.  
Riaccende l’automobile e si dirige al lavoro. Cerca di non pensarci per l’intera durata del suo turno.

III  
Serena sa di essere bisessuale. Niente di sconcertante, nessuna battuta sciocca, nessuna vergogna per poter apprezzare ancora un corpo maschile quando ne vede uno ben proporzionato e muscoloso, ma ha sposato Bernie e questo non cesserà mai di darle gioia e farle sentire che nulla le manca nella vita, sopratutto non sul lato sessuale.  
Bernie è calda e non si stanca mai di far venire Serena, ama sentire il sapore di Bernie e ama che Bernie la divori con un tale amore e fame da mettere a imbarazzo le giovani coppiette innamorate. Ed è proprio una di quelle notti in cui stanno facendo l’amore con forza che, Bernie, inizia a parlarle sporco.  
«Ti piacerebbe che ti scopassi con un enorme cazzo.» Mormora mentre la penetra con le dita facendola gridare. Serena annuisce incapace di negare le sue fantasie mentre sua moglie muove le dita dentro di lei.  
«Ti riempirei e ti scoperei fino a che non mi implori di smettere.» Le dice ancora e Serena geme incapace di formare parole mentre i suoi fianchi si muovono autonomamente verso il piacere.  
«Averti sotto di me e vederti venire...» Ansima Bernie e Serena viene duramente con il pugno di Bernie sepolto dentro di lei.  
Quando la testa riprende a funzionare correttamente e sua moglie estrae da lei la sua mano, Serena, si rende conto che dovrà ordinare una misura corretta per soddisfare le fantasie di entrambe.

IV  
Serena ha il viso in fiamme, le dita tremano. Si assicura per l’ennesima volta che nessuno sia in casa e che il pacco che conterrà la merce sarà assolutamente anonimo e poi clicca su “spedisci”. Il cuore le batte a mille anche se si sente molto meno imbarazzata ad ordinare l’oggetto via internet piuttosto che dover interagire con una giovane commessa o uno uomo di mezza età. Qui non deve spiegare a nessuno che una donna di cinquantatré anni può avere ancora una vita sessuale piuttosto attiva e interessante, grazie mille.  
Chiude il sito, si appoggia alla sedia stancamente, come se avesse appena corso una staffetta, per poi prende uno lungo sorso di shiraz. Il paco arriverà in meno di una settimana.

V  
Serena si preoccupa di come introdurrà l’argomento con Bernie. Sono sempre state libere nel parlare di sesso, soprattutto nel parlare di fare sesso e di come voler venire, ma quando osserva di nuovo l’oggetto che le è stato spedito, pensa di essere stata un po’ troppo azzardata a non domandare prima l’opinione della moglie. Sospira e ripone nuovamente la scatola sotto al letto in attesa di trovare le argomentazioni giuste e il momento opportuno per tirar fuori l’argomento e successivamente l’attrezzatura se Bernie sarà d’accordo.   
I piani vanno completamente all’aria il giorno successivo.  
Bernie è stata a casa tutto il pomeriggio mentre Serena era al lavoro e, quando torna, la voce di Bernie la chiama dalla loro camera da letto. Serena si gela sul posto. Sa che ha trovato il pacco. Sale le scale col cuore in gola e quando si affaccia alla soglia della camera da letto deve deglutire forzatamente. Bernie è nuda tra le lenzuola, il pacchetto vuoto sul pavimento.

+1  
«Pensavi di farmi una sorpresa, e invece ne ho io una per te.» La voce di Bernie la raggiunge mentre i suoi occhi ritornano al letto e al suo occupante.  
Le sue gambe si muovono come fossero fatte di piombo. Si avvicina al letto e sua moglie la trascina tra le sue braccia.  
«Credo che tu sia troppo vestita.» Dice Bernie cominciando a spogliare sua moglie che può intravedere sotto le coperte la sagoma ricurva di un fallo di grosse dimensioni. Serena deve inghiottire e schiarirsi la gola per trovare le parole mentre le mani di Bernie la spogliano senza troppe cerimonie.  
Attraverso le coperte afferra il fallo e il suo sguardo si fa cospiratorio.  
«Pensavo di farti una grossa sorpresa.» Dice Serena mentre i loro sguardi si incupiscono istantaneamente e, poi, non ci sono più parole, solo bocche impegnate a baciarsi voracemente e seni nudi che si sfregano tra loro.  
Bernie affonda le dita nella morbida carne dei fianchi di Serena conducendola, con un gesto deciso, sotto di lei.  
Il primo affondo di Bernie tra le pieghe di Serena è lento e, Serena, nota con piacere che il dildo è stato lubrificato a dovere, sorride felice che sua moglie abbia avuto ogni accortezza e si prenda sempre cura di lei in modo impeccabile.  
Bernie arriva fino in fondo e Serena si sente realmente piena e vagamente a disagio. Non le dispiace la sensazione di pienezza, è il materiale la cosa alla quale deve abituarsi.   
«Va tutto bene?» Domanda Bernie mentre Serena riprende fiato abituandosi ad avere un enorme dildo dentro la figa. Annuisce appena e Bernie inizia a muoversi. L’attrito contro le sue pareti le fa serrare gli occhi per un attimo, ha scelto una dimensione piuttosto grande ma non spiacevole, deve solo lasciare i suoi muscoli interni abituarsi e rilassarsi sotto le cure di sua moglie.   
Bernie si muove dolcemente in un costante dondolio mentre le sue dita disegnano cerchi pigri sulla sua clitoride per poi tracciare l’apertura di Serena attorno al grosso fallo.  
«Sei veramente piena.» Bernie dice casualmente e Serena geme in risposta. È tutto l’incoraggiamento che ci vuole per Bernie che inizia a spingersi dentro e fuori con maggior decisione facendo scuotere Serena sotto di lei che afferra i suoi fianchi con entrambe le gambe per darle maggiore accesso.  
In poco tempo Serena si aggrappa alle sue spalle gemendo suoni senza senso intervallati dal nome di Bernie e da preghiere di non fermarsi e di andare più voce fino a che la sua voce si spezza del tutto, la sua schiena si inarca e seppellisce il viso nel collo di Bernie mentre viene investita da un orgasmo che la lascia senza parole, sudata e ansimante. Serena rileva appena il movimento di Bernie che si estrae da lei per prenderla tra le braccia, ma quando torna sulla terra, la prima cosa che sente sono i baci che sua moglie le fa cadere gentilmente su tutto il viso.  
«Ti è piaciuto?» Le domanda Bernie con lo stresso sguardo del gatto che ha ottenuto la crema e Serena non può far altro che sorriderle mentre cerca di riprendere le basilari funzioni vitali.  
«Mi è piaciuto perché eri tu. Non vuol dire che questo mi manchi.» Serena tiene a chiarire indicando il dildo che ora rimane abbandonato e bagnato dei suoi umori.  
«E ora ti dimostrerò che sono ancora fermamente e fieramente decisamente lesbica.» E così fa facendo gemere e venire Bernie con le sue mani e la sua bocca per il resto della notte.


	10. Hecate Hardbroom/Phyllis Pentangle 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE WORST WITCH - Hecate Hardbroom/Phyllis Pentangle, In the potions’s lab

Hecate si appoggia stoicamente al bancone per sostenersi. È debole, si sente sopraffatta, ma ha un compito e lo porterà a termine. Schiarisce i suoi pensieri e versa l’esatto peso degli ingredienti che sta preparando. Piume di corvo, un pizzico di menta selvatica, prende un profondo respiro e continua. La pozione bolle nel calderone e ci vorranno ancora parecchie ore prima che si freddi e che possa imbottigliare l’antidoto.  
«Sono corsa qui non appena ho sentito.» Lo sfarfallio che accompagna la materializzazione di una persona è inconfondibile alle orecchie di Hecate.  
«Pipsqueak, non avresti dovuto venire.» Il tono di Hecate è preoccupato in un secondo, l’epidemia di febbre magica si era espansa rapidamente nell’accademia e la strega mora ha paura che ora anche Pippa si ammalerà.  
«Mi prenderò cura di te.» Le promette Pippa afferrandole la mano che, prontamente, Hecate divincola dalla presa mettendo qualche passo lontano dalla strega bionda.  
«Devi andare, forse non è tardi se fai presto. Torna alla tua accademia li sarei più al sicuro.» Cerca di convincerla la mora, ma Pippa non ha intenzione di lasciarla lì a preparare pozioni da sola per tutta la scuola. Lei l’aiuterà e insieme cureranno tutte le ragazze ammalate.  
«Sai cosa succede alle streghe adulte che prendono la febbre magica. Non puoi restare, è pericoloso, io sono pericolosa.» Annuncia Hecate indietreggiando da Pippa che, ne frattempo aveva cercato nuovamente di raggiungere l’altra donna.  
«Lo so Hiccup, e so che ti sei ammalata per aiutare tutti gli altri, per questo oggi sono qui per aiutare te.» Promette la strega bionda mentre Hecate prende grossi respiri per calmare il suo istinto e la sua voglia dell’altra donna.   
«Lascia che ti aiuti, amore mio.» Sussurra Pippa ormai arrivata a pochi centimetri dalla sua fidanzata che, troppo presa dalla febbre e che la porta ad un desiderio sessuale sfrenato, inchioda l’altra donna alla grossa porta dell’aula di pozioni e inizia a baciarla freneticamente.  
Solitamente il loro sesso era dolce e amorevole, ma la febbre magica rendeva Hecate incapace di controllare il suo desiderio.   
Pippa geme e si contorce mentre la sua schiena viene a contatto con il duro legno della porta mentre la strega mora prende d’assalto le sue labbra e infila rudemente la lingua nella bocca della strega bionda.  
Hecate si sente stordita e la febbre alta la fa sentire come se stesse cuocendo dall’interno. Era riuscita a calmare il problema che l’assaliva da qualche giorno, stava usando un incantesimo su sé stessa per non cedere al desiderio che la malattia le stava facendo sentire, ma non appena Pippa aveva varcato la soglia dell’aula di pozioni, non aveva potuto resistere. Il profumo della donna che ama e la sola sua vista, avevano rimosso ogni barriera di autocontrollo e, ora, Hecate, si sentiva primordiale e incapace di arrestarsi.   
«Ho Hiccup, ...mia Hiccup.» Geme Pippa mentre la strega mora prende d’assalto il suo collo con morsi leggeri e baci e con la sua coscia sfrega tra le sue gambe alla ricerca del piacere e del sollievo di cui sente un impellente bisogno.  
« ...P- Pipsqueak » Geme Hecate mentre svanisce i loro vestiti per ritrovarsi nude una tra le braccia dell’altra.   
Senza più la barriera dei vestiti ingombranti e pesanti su di loro, Hecate solleva facilmente Pippa fino al tavolo degli ingredienti sul quale la sdraia per poi sovrastarla. La nuova priorità è diventata nuovamente il baciarsi con fame mentre cavalcano una la coscia dell’altra rivestendole con l’umidità della loro eccitazione. I seni sfregano tra di loro creando un attrito che le eccita ancora di più mentre il rimo diventa sempre più veloce.   
La prima venire è Hecate che si lascia collassare contro il corpo della sua amata mentre un fiotto di magia esce da lei insieme ad un grido strozzato seguita immediatamente da Pippa che, vedendo il volto contratto di piacere di Hecate, viene con un lungo gemito acuto aggrappandosi alle spalle dell’altra donna.  
«Grazie Pipsqueak.» Sussurra Hecate tra un leggero bacio e l’altro mentre constata di non sentire più i sintomi dell’influenza magica.  
«Farei qualsiasi cosa per te, Hiccup.» Ammette Pippa prima di un forte starnuto che fa gelare entrambe le donne sul posto.  
«Temo che dovrò portarti nella mia stanza e ricambiare la cura.» Afferma Hecate fingendo un fastidio che in realtà, il suo sguardo malizioso, contraddice e, così, le due streghe, abbandonano l’aula di pozioni - che Hecate non potrà più vedere con gli stessi occhi dalla lezione successiva - in favore di un letto più comodo dove poter curare i bisogni l’una dell’altra.


	11. Amilyn Holdo/Larma D'Acy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STAR WARS - Amilyn Holdo/Larma D'Acy, Astronomy lessons

Era fatto universalmente noto che il vice ammiraglio Holdo fosse una donna stravagante, estremamente intelligente e ferocemente fiera. Quello che la maggior parte delle persone, però, non sapeva, è che Holdo è un’amante gentile, un’anima tranquilla e un’amante del silenzio. Larma lo sa. Larma conosce ogni aspetto del suo superiore, la guarda mentre passeggia sulla plancia di comando della nave. Ama vedere il volto di Holdo che, ancora, dopo anni, si emoziona nello scorgere, dal finestrino, le costellazioni a lei tanto care. Larma l’ama in silenzio in mezzo al resto dell’equipaggio, ma quando Amilyn e lei sono sole – solitamente nella stanza di Amilyn – Larma non riesce più a stare in silenzio.  
Holdo ama la pelle di Larma, le sue lentiggini sulla pelle lattea sono come costellazioni che si scagliano nel profondo universo. Amilyn le chiama scorrendo la punta delle sue dita da lentiggine a lentiggine. C’è l’orsa maggiore disegnata sulla sua pelle. Il cane maggiore, la lince, il cigno, Amilyn vede la corona boreale e migliaia di altre stelle di cui Larma ha solo sentito parlare, stelle di mondi lontani che lei ancora non ha mai visitato. Holdo le chiama sulla sua pelle. Si sporge per baciare le sue ossa iliache e le dice che, lì, c’è la sua costellazione preferita. Quando Amilyn scende tra le sue cosce Larma geme, si contorce, Amilyn fa fuoriuscire un soffio sulla sua clitoride che, a contatto con il bagnato li, la fa gemere ancora più forte.   
_Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego…_  
Larma vorrebbe gridare di prenderla, di smettere di giocare con lei. Vuole sentire la sua lingua calda e bagnata sui suoi lombi che ora si sentono oh, così umidi e gonfi in attesa di quella lingua che non si concede ancora di assaporare.   
«Pazienza, mia cara.» Sussurra Amilyn direttamente alla sua vagina. «In fondo le stelle non sono nate in un giorno.» Ridacchia divertita dalla sua stessa arguzia prima di prendere la prima lunga lappata tra il caldo umido tra le gambe di Larma.   
Larma grida, si ancora al materasso, affonda le mani tra le lenzuola. La sensazione di essere mangiata da Holdo è così bella, così spaventosamente dipendente. Si sente come un assetato nel deserto, ogni volta come se fosse la prima volta, ogni volta cercherà di bere l’intera fonte, ogni grammo d’acqua che Amilyn concederà al suo cuore assetato. Holdo lecca, succhia la clitoride di Larma in bocca, la penetra con le dita e la bionda deve serrare forte gli occhi per l’intensità. Vede le stelle dietro le sue palpebre chiuse e comprende e vede ogni costellazione che Amilyn le ha mai insegnato a riconoscere. Tutto il suo corpo trema e la sua voce si lamenta mentre viene investita da un forte orgasmo che la lascia stordita e persa tra le morbide lenzuola del letto dell’Ammiraglio. Registra appena la presenza di Amilyn che la prende tra le braccia e riprende a contare le costellazioni di lentiggini sul suo viso. Cullata dalla melodica voce di Holdo che elenca stelle lontane, Larma, si addormenta tra le braccia dell’altra donna.


	12. Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12: HOLBY CITY – Bernie Wolfe/Serena Campbell, You’re intentionally getting under my skin so I threaten to spank you and now you look like you just got banged against a wall

Ci sono giorni in cui sull’AAU regna la pace e i due co-leader vanno d’amore e d’accordo, basta uno sguardo e, a volte neppure quello, affinché ogni paziente sia ben curato e entrambe supportino le tesi e i ragionamenti dell’altro co-leader. Il reparto corre veloce e l’innegabile chimica sia sessuale che professionale di Bernie e Serena, sgorga da loro e tutti, pazienti e colleghi, possono vedere quanto bene lavorino le due donne a stretto contatto.   
Ma ci sono giorni in cui questo non accade, le cose vengono dette con il tono sbagliato della voce e un semplice parere contrario viene recepito come una sfida a fare l’esatto opposto. A volte Serena usa quel tono sarcastico che fa irritare Bernie che risponde in modo tagliato e brusco che, Serena, percepisce come una pugnalata diritta al suo cuore. Un caso di trauma che Bernie avrebbe potuto risolvere con facilità diventa battaglia serrata tra le due donne.  
«Prima di pensare al trauma dobbiamo pensare a vascolarizzare la zona.» Cerca di dire Serena mentre Bernie rimane della sua opinione.  
«Prima il trauma, poi il fegato.» Cerca di imporsi cominciando a trasportare il paziente nella sala operatoria.  
«Mrs Wolfe, Mio è il reparto Mie le regole. Chiaro?» Taglia corto Serena sfidando sua moglie ad opporsi alla sua decisione con occhi di fuoco.  
«Si, Mrs Wolfe.» Bernie si morde la guancia interna per non mettersi a litigare davanti a tutto il reparto abbassando la testa sconfitta.  
Il paziente sopravvive per miracolo solamente perché Bernie prende il comando a metà operazione e salva la vita del giovane uomo lasciando Serena a vergognarsi di aver preso la decisione sbagliata.  
Il ritorno a casa è silenzioso e teso, l’abitacolo dell’automobile diventa troppo stretto e la radio tace. Una volta a casa non si scambiano una parola mentre Serena prepara la cena e Bernie prepara la tavola. La tensione si può tagliare con un coltello ma Bernie è stanca e non vuole mai essere arrabbiata con Serena troppo a lungo. Hanno passato troppo e uno sciocco litigio sul lavoro non dovrebbe renderle così sconvolte, ma Bernie sa che, sua moglie, può tenere un rancore fino alla tomba.  
«Se tu fossi uno dei miei figli, ti prenderei sulle ginocchia e si sculaccerei per oggi.» Dice entrando in cucina e guadagnandosi uno sguardo scioccato da Serena che la fanno subito pentire di aver parlato.   
«S-Serena?» Domanda cauta non riuscendo a leggere l'espressione dell’altra donna. È si sconvolta, ma c’è qualcosa sotto che a Bernie sfugge fino a che le pupille di Serena non incontrano lo sguardo di sua moglie che nota lo sguardo predatore e improvvisamente incupidito.   
Serena si aggrappa al ripiano della cucina respirando affannosamente e Bernie ha un improvviso bagliore di comprensione. Si avvicina ai fornelli che spegne senza una parola e prima ancora che Serena possa rendersi conto di quello che sta accadendo, Bernie la spinge gentilmente a voltarsi.  
Serena squittisce sorpresa dalla presa ferma e costante. Il corpo caldo di sua moglie si appoggia alla sua schiena e prima che Serena possa protestare, i suoi pantaloni e le sue mutande sono improvvisamente raggruppate attorno alle sue caviglie.  
Il forte schiocco della mano di Bernie sul sedere di Serena fa gridare quest’ultima che si aggrappa al ripiano della cucina con tutte le sue forze.  
«Sei stata capricciosa per tutto il giorno, Serena.» Un altro forte schiaffo arrossa l’altra natica. «Sei stata sempre contro tutte le mie decisioni - » Ad ogni frase del Maggiore un forte schiocco si diffonde nell’aria insieme ad un gemito trattenuto tra le labbra di Serena. «Ho dovuto minacciare di sculacciarti - » Un altro colpo sulle natiche a questo punto arrossate e calde e un gemito che, questa volta, Serena non riesce a trattenere. «E ora mi guardi come se ti avessi appena sbattuta contro un muro.» Bernie respira le parole direttamente nell’orecchio di Serena mentre passa la mano con una carezza sul fondo appena sculacciato.  
«Sai cosa si fa alle bambine cattive, Serena?» Domanda Bernie, fiato caldo eccitante mentre la sua mano sculaccia nuovamente la natica di sua moglie.  
«N- no.» Mugola Serena mordendosi il labbro per non gridare sentendo il calore espandersi all’interno delle sue cosce, una sensazione di umido tra i suoi riccioli, gli occhi serrati per provare a concentrarsi sul compito di rispondere senza urlare a Bernie di scoparla subito.  
Serena trattiene il fiato sentendo le lunghe dita di Bernie spostarsi dalla natica alla sua vagina fradicia.  
«Oh Serena...» Geme Bernie sentendo la moglie così bagnata decide di introdurre, senza tante cerimonie, due dita dentro. Serena si accascia, con un forte gemito, sul bancone di marmo freddo trovando un minimo di sollievo per tutto il calore che sente mentre sua moglie la scopa da dietro.   
Improvvisamente, però, Bernie si allontana di qualche passo lasciandola stordita e ansimante. La mora geme in frustrazione quando il piacere le viene tolto improvvisamente ma comprende che deve trattarsi di una punizione per il suo comportamento per quel giorno. Lentamente, per quanto il suo stato ancora semi-stordito glie lo consenta, esce dai suoi pantaloni e si volta verso l’altra donna che la sta guardando ancora piena di una fame indicibile. Serena si avvicina a Bernie e le slaccia i pantaloni per poi atterrare in ginocchio in mezzo alle gambe della bionda. Bernie esce dai suoi vestiti e, quando è nuda dalla vita in giù, Serena prende d’assalto la sua figa con lunghe lappate. Bernie afferra i capelli mori di sua moglie mentre geme sotto l’assalto delle mani e della lingua di Serena che la scopa con rudezza cercando di farla venire il prima possibile. Serena ascolta estasiata i suoi che Bernie produce mentre, con le mani, le tira i capelli fino a che un rantolo si blocca nella gola della bionda esplodendo in un forte orgasmo.  
«Andiamo di sopra.» Ansima Bernie quando finalmente riesce ad articolare un pensiero coerente accarezzando la testa di Serena che ancora si trova inginocchiata tra le sue gambe e così fanno, la cena completamente dimenticata.


End file.
